Cuando te fuiste
by LallieHorrocruxes1108
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre lo que le pasa a Ginny cuando Harry se va a buscar los Horcruxes en el ultimo libro de la espectacular saga de J. K. Rowling
1. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresas Inesperadas.**

No daba más de dolor, quería estar con él, y sabía que él quería estar con ella. Pero aun así, no la entendía; no le importaba que tuviera que irse, incluso estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el fin del mundo por o con él si era necesario. Pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera e hiciera lo que hiciera él no aceptaría eso; ni volverían, no por lo menos hasta que terminase la guerra, ni hasta estar seguro de que ella estaría a salvo.

Lo peor de todo, o lo mejor, no sabía bien era que solo faltaban 2 días para su regreso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo, o si él se mantendría frio delante de ella; porque aunque había pasado solo poco tiempo desde la última vez en que habían terminado tenía miedo de volver a verlo.

-Ginny, ¿Dónde estás, hija?- la voz de su padre la hizo volver a la realidad, se había escondido en un hueco cerca de un mueble en el living, donde siempre se escondía para poder estar sola, pero se apresuro a salir de ahí antes de que la encuentren.

-Aquí estoy, papá- contesto la menor de los Weasley, yendo a la cocina.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Te estábamos buscando para cenar, ¿donde estabas, Ginny?- pregunto Molly.

-Como hablaban de la orden, supuse que me echarían de la cocina, simplemente les ahorre el trabajo de hacerlo- dijo Ginny; todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ella siempre intentaba saber lo que hablaban y estar informada con lo que pasaba en la guerra.

Nadie dijo nada con respecto a ese comentario y comenzaron a servir la comida en la mesa, cuando todos estaban, ya sentados y empezando a comer Ginny sintió un fuerte mareo y cuando se agarro la cabeza, Bill se dio cuenta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto su hermano, preocupado- Hace días que no te veo muy bien, incluso desde que volvimos no te he visto sonreír.

-Estoy bien- aseguro tan rápido como pudo, no podía creer que hasta sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de que se estaba muriendo por dentro.- No tengo muchas razones para sonreír últimamente, eso es todo.

Hermione la miro detenidamente, y le sonrió. Ella si sabía lo que le pasaba, conocía toda la historia y todo lo que sentía por dentro; con la mirada le dijo que luego hablarían más tranquilas. Luego siguió hablando con Lupin, a quien tenía al lado.

Casi no comió, ni hablo, solo pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando volviera, solo pensaba que faltaban dos días… Tan solo dos días... En la hora aproximada que duro la comida, le preguntaron si estaba bien unas diez veces, y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza a todo el mundo. Su madre la miraba muy preocupada.

Al finalizar la cena, Molly echo de la cocina a todos con la mirada luego de pedirle a Ginny que la ayudara a limpiar y ordenar la cocina. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto, supo enseguida que tendría que darle una explicación a su madre, y que no le sería nada fácil salir de esa cocina sin que Molly supiera toda la verdad. Pero Ginny no quería hablar de Harry, ni con ella ni con nadie. No quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería que nadie más supiera lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry, ni que lo vieran distinto.

Comenzó a lavar las cosas con gran rapidez, antes de que su madre empiece a hablar, para poder irse antes. Pero ella no dijo nada, y esto la preocupo. Eso significaba que luego la sentaría luego para hablar cara a cara, estaba perdida, ahora sí que no tendría forma de mentirle, no había manera de que mirándola a los ojos no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba o de que le mentía. Y así fue, en cuanto terminaron de ordenar y limpiar la cocina le pidió que se sentara enfrente de ella para hablar un rato.

-Ginny, no sé qué te pasa y no quiero presionarte a que me lo digas, pero te conozco y me preocupa mucho lo que te pasa. Desde que volviste de Hogwarts que te veo cada vez mas pálida, delgada y triste... Cielo, quiero lo mejor para ti, todos lo queremos, pero si no nos decís lo que te pasa no podemos ayudarte.- Molly se veía realmente preocupada; lo que hizo que no pudiera negarse a contestarle, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

- Mal de amores, solo eso- intento pero al terminar la frase su mama se veía más preocupada aun, si eso era posible, y agregó- En serio, ma. En unos días se me pasará.

Molly, se paro y fue a abrazarla, sonriendo.- No le digas a tus hermanos, no queremos más heridos, ¿verdad, cariño?- rieron un poco y volvieron a abrazarse. Luego la dejo ir, diciéndole que debía descansar. Se suponía que iría a su habitación, pero como sabia que estaría esperándola Hermione para hablarle, decidió ir a pasear por el jardín antes de afrontar a su amiga. Sabía que le diría por enésima vez que Harry la quería, y que podrían estar juntos en cuanto esto terminase. Pero ya lo sabía, y eso era lo que más bronca le daba, porque si él no la quisiera, si solo hubiera sido un juego, no sería un problema para ella.

Luego de caminar durante una media hora, se sentó en la raíz de su árbol favorito. Pensando todavía en su gran dolor, en su gran amor. Es que tan difícil era dejar de desearlo por un instante, es que nunca podría estar lejos, sin desear estar cerca, besándolo o tan solo abrazándolo; solo eso quería, ni siquiera estar de novios; pero sería imposible, por lo menos hasta que Voldemort muriera. No, hasta que toda a maldad que había sembrado estuviera destruida. Cada día lo odiaba más, pero no por todo lo que hacía en su mundo, que ya era decir mucho, sino porque la había separado del amor de su vida, de la persona a la que más amaba. Nunca se había fijado en ese detalle, de lo que el amor podía producir. El amor no solo te hacía sentir lo mejor, sino que también te hacía sentir lo peor; acababa de entender una de las cosas más terribles que sabía. Tratando de entenderlo por completo y consiguiéndole algo de lógica, se quedo dormida en aquel, su árbol.

-¡Ginny!.. ¡Ginny!- sabía que la llamaban, pero no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño, ese tan hermoso y real sueño en el que Harry volvía a decirle cuanto la amaba y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca, que nunca en la eternidad podrían ser separados- ¡Ginny!!- Ya no podría volver a su sueño, así que abrió los ojos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto entre bostezos.

-Al fin despiertas, te buscamos desde hace horas, estábamos preocupados- explicó Ron- ¿Qué haces acá?- Cuando Ron dijo esto último, la pelirroja miro alrededor para saber de que hablaba y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el jardín; y por lo que aparentaba era media mañana.

-No lo sé, ni me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida aquí.

- Bien, princesita, debes tener hambre ¿no?- dijo Bill, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

-No, de hecho, creo que iré a darme un baño y luego limpiare el living, como…

- Nada de eso, te vendrás conmigo a desayunar a la cocina, que el desayuno esta delicioso y te está esperando- decidió su madre- luego puedes hacer lo que quieras; pero primero desayunaras, y punto.

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

-Supones de maravilla- respondió su Molly.

Luego de desayunar, se dio un largo baño, el cual duro más o menos una hora, contando también haberse cambiado.

Como toda la casa, mejor dicho la orden, estaba revolucionada organizando la llegada del pelinegro, se mantuvo todo el día ocupada en otras cosas; limpio el living, desgnomizó todo el jardín, recogió los huevos del gallinero, entre otras cosas. A decir verdad, esa llegada la aterrorizaba muchísimo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ni como haría para estar en una misma habitación que él sin colgársele en el cuello y suplicarle que la deje ir con él o aunque sea poder ayudarlo en lo que tuviera que hacer, fuera lo que fuera. Por otro lado, había escuchado como irían a buscarlo y eso la inquietaba aun más, si eso era posible… Si era cierto lo que había escuchado 6 personas se arriesgarían a transformarse en él; claro que dudaba que Harry lo permitiese… Y al pensar en eso se le escapó una gran sonrisa. Porque sabía que aunque él no quisiera tendría que aceptarlo quisiera o no.

Como a las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba tan exhausta que decidió que era un buen momento para descansar un poco y se dirigió a su habitación para hacerlo. En cuanto entro, se encontró a su mejor amiga y a su hermano estudiando lo que parecía ser un mapa o algo por el estilo. Ron al ver a su hermana menor le dijo a Hermione que la esperaba en su cuarto y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Te ves pálida- fue lo primero que dijo al irse Ron, mientras ordenaba los papeles que estaba mirando para llevarlos a la habitación de su amigo. Ginny se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, su ya de por sí tez blanca parecía casi transparente.

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo- respondió despreocupadamente.

- Hace días te veo pálida- insistió ella- Y no duermes bien, te escucho levantarte aproximadamente cuatro veces por la noche, si no es que más; además de que estas comiendo muy poco, y cuando digo poco es exageradamente poco…

- Voy a dormir un poco a lo mejor se me pasa- evito su mirada mientras lo decía pero no funciono.

-Me estas ocultando algo, en realidad a todos nos estas ocultando algo… -prosiguió Herms- A tu mamá decirle que estas mal por lo que paso con Harry; Pero yo no te creo, a mi no me mientas, Ginny, soy tu amiga y te conozco.

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir.- Suspiro y le conto lo que sospechaba y la tenia histérica- hace mes y medio que no me indispongo y más de una vez me dio mareos- sabía que su amiga entendía perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

-¿Ya sabes si estas embarazada?- odiaba que su amiga hiciera ese estilo de preguntas tan directas, pero no sería ella si no lo hiciese.

-No, y no sé como averiguarlo.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Hospital, ¿no se te ocurrió?

-Por supuesto, voy a San Mungo, donde todo el mundo conoce a mi familia y…- comenzó Ginny.

-¿No hay un pueblo muggle aquí cerca?- Ginny asintió- Y ese pueblo no tiene ningún hospital de seguro. –dijo sarcásticamente y vio que la cara de Ginny mostraba que no se le había ocurrido ir a un hospital muggle- Buscaremos una escusa y mañana te acompañaré al hospital para que te saques la duda; No quiero peros.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, Hermione desapareció por la puerta, y ella se fue a dormir, ya que realmente lo necesitaba. Como unas dos o tres horas después, el mayor de sus hermanos se apareció con una bandeja de comida con doble ración de sopa y una gran porción de torta de arroz para que cene tranquila y vuelva a dormir.

A decir verdad no tenía ni un poco de hambre, pero sabía que su hermano no aceptaría un no como respuesta, y la obligaría a ingerir todo si era necesario. Por eso comenzó a tomar la sopa sin objetar.

-¿Me vas a decir porque no queda rastro de lo que era mi princesita, o voy a tener que seguirte a todas partes para averiguarlo?- preguntó luego de pasar media hora en silencio.

- ¿Es que nunca nadie va a entender que no quiero hablar de eso?- replicó la Weasley más pequeña.

-Entonces, sí te pasa algo.

-Bill, no quiero ser grosera, pero no solo no estoy pasando por un buen momento, sino que no se todavía cómo va a seguir mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-¿Tan grave es?- su hermana asintió-¿Y si es tan grave no te parece que tu familia debería saberlo?

-No estoy segura de nada todavía- se sincero la pelirroja- Pero te prometo algo, en cuanto este segura de cómo va a seguir todo, te lo voy a contar, con pelos y señales si queres.- le sonrió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Al terminar de cenar, volvió a dormirse, si se podía llamar así. Luego de despertarse unas cuatro o cinco veces de horribles pesadillas en las que era perseguida llevando un bebé en brazos por personas enmascaradas, desistió de dormir, y como eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana fue a la cocina donde se encontró con sus padres.

-Buenos días- les dijo algo sorprendida- No te hacia despierto tan temprano-agregó, solo para su padre.

-De hecho, acabo de llegar, así que creo que no cuenta como que me acabo de despertar ¿no?- le respondió- Pero ¿Qué haces tú despierta tan temprano?

-Digamos que después de dormir alrededor de doce horas, no tengo más sueño…-dijo a sus padres con una media sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces te serviré algo para desayunar-dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿Quieres huevos revueltos con tocino? Son tus favoritos.

Al decir esto último, el estomago de Ginny se revolvió terriblemente, tanto así que casi no pudo simular las ganas de vomitar que contuvo por poco.-Gracias, ma, pero no tengo hambre- Su madre la miro haciéndole entender que no dejaría que no coma nada; a lo que contestó- Esta bien, desayunaré algo… pero prefiero un té de menta con limón y dos tostadas, nada más. ¿Puede ser?- Sabia que su madre no estaba conforme pero por lo menos no insistió para que comiese los huevos con tocino.

Luego del desayuno, al que le tuvo que agregar una segunda taza de té y un par de tostadas más, fue a darle de comer a las gallinas y se entretuvo un buen rato paseando por el inmenso y hermoso jardín que tenia la Madriguera. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había despertado cuando toda la casa, excluyendo a su padre, ya estaba totalmente despierta y desayunando; se fue a bañar y luego apareció por la cocina para saludar a los que se habían levantado hacia poco.

-Ginny, necesito que me acompañes al pueblo-dijo Hermione al rato de que había llegado- Hubo un problema con las flores seleccionadas para la boda y todos tienen la mañana ocupada menos nosotras, así que me ofrecí para ir, pero no conozco el pueblo, por lo que me tendrás que ayudar a encontrar la florería.

-Si no hay otra opción…- dijo Ginny sin un poco de ganas de acompañarla.

-Pues no, no la hay- aseguró su amiga, diciéndole en la mirada que debía sacarse la duda cuanto antes.

Media hora más tarde, las amigas se dirigían hacia la florería del pueblo para arreglar el cambio de las flores, cosa por la cual no tardaron ni quince minutos en solucionar.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el hospital, Herms le explico a su amiga que todos creían que luego de ir a la florería irían a pasear para despejar un poco la cabeza, y de paso para que ella conociera el pueblo. A lo que Ginny respondió que no era tan mentira, porque darían un paseo, después de todo.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Hermine se ocupo de pedir el turno y pagarle a la secretaria con algo de plata muggle que tenia ahorrada para emergencias. Esperaron a ser atendidas entre quince y veinte minutos, hasta que el Dr. McFlier, de unos treinta años y bastante alto, las hizo pasa a su consultorio.

- ¿Quien es la Srita. Weasley?- preguntó después de saludar, cuando ya los tres se habían sentados.

-Soy yo- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí,…Ginevra?- dijo mientras leía el expediente que le había hecho la enfermera.

-Ginny… Creo que estoy embarazada.- Comenzó a contar- Hace mes y medio no me indispongo, tuve varios mareos en las últimas dos semanas y hoy casi vomito cuando mi mamá menciono tocino y huevos revueltos.

-Wow, ok. ¿Te has cuidado durante las relaciones sexuales que hayas tenido?

-Doctor, vamos a un internado y solo salimos para las vacaciones- explicó Herms- dudo mucho que alguien se cuide en el colegio.

-Ok.- dijo el médico, aunque nada conforme con la respuesta- ¿Algún otro síntoma a tener en cuenta?

-Mmm. Casi perdí totalmente el apetito, no duermo bien, siempre estoy cansada… Ah! Y me di cuenta de que me creció el busto, eso o mis corpiños se achicaron.- resumió Ginny.

- Ok. Los síntomas pueden ser todos parte del embarazo, excepto el de perder el apetito, y no es nada bueno ni si estas como si no estás embarazada. Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Te voy a hacer una ecografía para confirmar el embarazo y mientras pida la sala para la ecografía voy a mandar a una enfermera para que te saque sangre, por controles de rutina.- dijo el Dr. McFlier.

- Esta bien- respondió la adolescente mientras el médico se levantaba para ir a pedir la sala de ecografía.- ¿Qué es una ecografía?- preguntó a Hermione en cuanto el médico se fue.

- Es un estudio en el cual se ve por dentro del vientre, no te preocupes es para ver al bebé- reveló Herms.- Lo hacen a todas las embarazadas, creo que también es para escuchar el latido del corazón, aunque para eso también hay otras maneras- dijo pensativa.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando una enfermera llego para sacarle sangre. En cuanto terminó le dio una botellita de agua y le dijo que se la tomara toda. Luego le explicó que el médico la estaba esperando y que ella las acompañaría hasta la sala para mostrarle donde él se encontraba.

-Desabrocharte el jean y súbete un poco la remera- le pidió McFlier cuando entraron a la sala que tan solo tenía una camilla y un raro aparato parecido a lo que su padre tenía en el desván, que según él se llamaba televisor, una de las cosas muggles que le gustaba guardar- y luego recuéstate en la camilla para poder hacer el estudio.- Ginny lo obedeció y en cuanto se acostó en la camilla el puso un gel en el vientre, que era para que el aparato que tenía que pasarle por el vientre no la lastimase. El gel estaba muy frio y cuando la toco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el doctor.

-Sí, pero creo que debo ir al baño, la enfermera me hizo tomar mucha agua. -comentó Ginny y el se rio.

-Suele pasar. No te preocupes que no durará mucho y podrás ir al baño.- explico mientras le comenzaba a pasar un aparato chiquito por donde tenía el gel.- ¿Escuchas ese sonido?- preguntó un rato más tarde, haciendo alusión a lo que parecía un latido de corazón muy bajito. La pelirroja asintió- Ese es el corazón de tu hijo.

-¡Mi Hijo!- repitió susurrando Ginny con mucho de asombro y derramando una lágrima.

-Te sorprenden esas palabras, ¿verdad?

-Me impresionan… Casi toda mi vida soñé con esto y sobre todo del padre, pero… Es complicado en este momento-comentó.

-Por supuesto que lo es, tienes 16 años.

-La edad es lo de menos…-dijo dándose cuenta del detalle que hasta ahora no había tenido en cuenta. El doctor la miro extrañado, por lo que explicó- El está a punto de partir a un viaje y es indeterminado el tiempo por el cual no nos veremos, además de varias cosas, entre familia y colegio.

-Pues, siempre hay una solución y sé que ustedes sabrán encontrarla- afirmó el doctor con una sonrisa. –Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Los problemas familiares son porque tus padres no aceptan la relación que tienes con él?

-No doctor… Aunque no saben que estábamos de novios, porque era algo muy reciente, pero... Ni siquiera es por el bebe, de hecho no se cual es el problema, ese es el mayor problema- dijo, aunque confundió más al doctor. Pero era cierto, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su peor problema, la guerra.

El doctor no entendió ni la mitad de lo que Ginny le explico pero no quiso preguntar más para que no tenga que hablar de algo que no quiera. Luego de sacarse el gel y acomodarse la ropa, McFlier le dijo que tenía que volver una semana después para ver los resultados del análisis. Le aconsejo comer bien, descansar mucho y hacer el menor esfuerzo físico posible. Antes de irse le entrego una impresión de su vientre, que se podría decir que era la primera foto de su hijo.

Al salir del hospital, decidieron ir a tomar algo a un bar que quedaba camino a la casa; ya que no había pasado más de una hora y media desde que habían salido de la casa. Luego de pedirle a la moza dos té y un tostado para Ginny, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que el embarazo no solo está confirmado, sino que también tienes una foto de tu futuro hijo?-preguntó Herms.

---

Nota de Autora:

Holaa... esta es mi primer historia asi que espero que les guste mucho...

besos Lallie Horcruxes


	2. Guerrero caido

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Primero y principal esta historia está basada en la magnífica novela de J.K. Rowling y todos los personajes (menos los que no conocen) son propiedad de ella. Quiero aclarar que todas las escenas en las que aparece Harry son sacadas del libro y que este fic se basa en otra versión del séptimo libro de HP. En fin si no lo leyeron y no quieren Spoilers NO LEAN ESTE FIC. Pero si no son bienvenidos a leerlo y a dejar reviews con cualquier comentario/critica o lo que se les venga en gana (se aceptan puteadas al igual que halagos, es todo bien recibido).

¡Gracias por los reviews ya recibidos, me hacen tener más ganas de escribir!!

Ahora si no los molesto mas y los dejo con el segundo cap. de este fic.

_--_

_Al salir del hospital, decidieron ir a tomar algo a un bar que quedaba camino a la casa; ya que no había pasado más de una hora y media desde que habían salido de la casa. Luego de pedirle a la moza dos tés y un tostado para Ginny, Hermione fue la primera en hablar._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que el embarazo no solo está confirmado, sino que también tienes una foto de tu futuro hijo?-preguntó Herms._

**Capitulo 2: Guerrero caído**

-No lo sé, Herms. Pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no le contaré nada a Harry.- afirmó suspirando perezosamente mientras miraba melancólica por la ventana.

-¡No puedes ocultarle esto, Ginny, no a Harry!- respondió su amiga, preocupada, intentando mirarla a los ojos, aunque Ginny no despegaba la mirada de la ventana.

-No tengo otra opción y lo sabes. –Su amiga la miró con reproche cuando dijo esto, pero continuo sin hacer mucho caso y la miró a los ojos- Herms, sabes porque me dejo Harry. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si Él se entera de que estoy esperando un hijo de Harry Potter, que voy a tener al hijo de su peor enemigo?

En el momento en que dijo esas palabras se le vino a la mente una sola cosa; la charla que había tenido con Harry, la charla que tenía grabada en lo más profundo de su dolor y su alma:

_-…No podemos seguir saliendo junto. Tenemos que dejar de vernos- le dijo y ella le sonrió a medias._

_-Es por una razón noble y absurda ¿verdad?-replicó ella._

_-Estas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño -prosiguió Harry- Pero no puedo… no podemos…_

_''Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo.- la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos intentando ocultar la tristeza que le producían esas palabras- Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizo una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él te encontrará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti._

_-¿Y si no me importara?- objetó haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no gritarle y decirle que iría hasta el infierno si de eso dependiera estar con él._

_-A mí sí me importa- repuso Harry- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral…- la cara de Harry se oscureció por un momento- y si yo tuviera la culpa?- Ginny no pudo mirarlo y desvió la mirada._

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar ese recuerdo y continuó -¡Ya de por sí, es peligroso que lo sepas tú! ¡Por Merlín, incluso que yo lo sepa! No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle esto.- Le explicó mientras se tocaba el vientre. Hermione la miraba con tristeza y desaprobación.- Mira, te lo diré de la siguiente manera. Cualquiera que se entere de que estoy embarazada, sabrá que es de Harry. Sobre todo en el colegio; TODOS… sabían que estábamos saliendo, Malfoy y sus amigos mortífagos incluidos. Él se enterará, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar si Él tiene siquiera la más mínima sospecha sobre mi embarazo. Y no precisamente por lo que pueda pasarme a mí. Sacando eso, si Harry llegará a enterarse del embarazo no sé qué podría hacer; no quiero que se angustie por algo por lo que no puede cambiar ni hacer nada. Bastante tiene ya con la famosa misión esa que les encomendó Dumbledore antes de morir.

- Entiendo tu punto Gin, pero aun así no lo apruebo. –Apuntó ella- ¿No dices que lo que más temes es que la escuela se den cuenta? ¿Qué harás cuando no te entre el uniforme porque te creció la panza?

- Bueno… Hay un hechizo muy fácil que no daña al bebé y que hace que no se note la panza.- dilucidó la menor de los Weasley.- Y en navidad se lo contaré a la familia, supongo que no me dejarán volver después de eso.

-¿Entonces solo nosotras lo sabremos?- quiso saber Hermione totalmente pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Algo así, a Bill le prometí que se lo diría… y supongo que Nev y Luna lo sabrán también, por cualquier cosa que pase. Pero sacándolos a ellos, sí, solo nosotras lo sabremos.

Hermione estaba asombrada y espantada tanto porque Ginny había pensado en todo, como en que le parecía que su idea era totalmente descabellada. Pasaron un rato más en el bar aprovechando el tiempo que tenían, charlando de cosas sin importancia para olvidarse de los problemas y luego dieron un rápido paseo por el pueblo, para que Hermione que nunca había ido allí, pudiera conocerlo un poco; y como a Ginny le encantaba pasear por esas calles se lo podría mostrar sin perderse.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegamos!- saludó al entrar en el living. Desde la cocina se escuchó a la madre saludando y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las dos amigas.

-¿Como les fue? ¿Tuvieron suerte en la florería?-preguntó su madre.

-Sí, sí. No hubo problema- contestó Hermione.

-¿Te hizo bien el paseo, hija?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley maternalmente.

-Si, ma me hizo muy bien, se me acomodaron bastante las ideas...

La casa estaba muy convulsionada por la llegada de Harry esa misma noche; Sin embargo Ginny ya no estaba nerviosa, sino más bien muy, pero muy ansiosa. Quería verlo de nuevo aunque no podía decirle nada de lo que quería; aunque no pudiera estar con él, o besarlo, o abrazarlo siquiera. Pero a pesar de ello, comenzaba a sentirse feliz de estar embarazada, después de todo, siempre había querido tener un hijo, y este además de ser su hijo también lo era del hombre más maravilloso de la Tierra, del amor de su vida; estaba feliz de tener en su vientre a su primogénito, su primer heredero. La familia entera notó enseguida su cambio de humor, y todos creyeron que se debía a la ''salida de chicas'' que había compartido con su mejor amiga.

En cuanto todos se fueron a buscar a Harry y tan solo quedaron la Sra. Weasley y ella, la tensión por la preocupación por sus seres queridos las absorbió por completo. Se quedaron esperándolos las dos juntas sentadas en la cocina sin siquiera cruzar palabras, esperando noticias. Cada rato miraban el reloj familiar esperando ver que las agujas mostraran a sus hermanos y a su padre en cualquier lugar menos en PELIGRO DE MUERTE, en seguida después de suspirar tristemente y casi automáticamente miraban sus relojes pulsera para saber la hora; se les estaba convirtiendo en rutina, y lo hacían cada 5 minutos. A Ginny tanto la ansiedad como la angustia que sentía y la que transmitía su madre la terminó venciendo y le abrió el apetito, haciendo que comiese todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie aparecía ni daba señales de vida. Ninguna de las dos podía controlar ni la angustia ni la ansiedad que sentían. Estaban tan alteradas que Ginny, mientras pensaba en abrir el quinto paquete de brujas fritas, decidió que sería mejor hacer té de tilo para las dos; y con manos temblorosas comenzó a prepararlo. En cuanto estaba a punto de poner la pava a calentar, madre e hija escucharon un fuerte ruido afuera y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron lo más rápido posible al patio de atrás. Mientras salían por la puerta vieron a Hagrid y a Harry tirados en el piso; y el corazón se les paró por un instante. Estaban bien, aunque les costó incorporarse, pero lo que más le importaba a Ginny era que Harry estaba sano y salvo.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry? ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los otros?- grito la señora Weasley, ansiosa.

-¿Cómo que donde están? – pregunto Harry, jadeando. – ¿No ha vuelto nadie?

La respuesta se leía claramente en el rostro de las dos. Entonces Harry explico:

-Los mortífagos nos estaban esperando. Nos rodearon en cuanto levantamos vuelo: sabían que iba a ser esta noche. Pero ignoro que les ha ocurrido a los demás. Nos persiguieron cuatro mortífagos y nos costó mucho librarnos de ellos. Y después nos alcanzó Voldemort.

Ginny le veía una cara que suplicaba perdón a su madre por no haber traído a sus hijos de vuelta sanos y salvos, y quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Por suerte estas bien- dijo su madre y le dio un abrazo que Ginny supo al ver sus ojos, el no creía merecer. Por otra parte, deseaba haber sido ella quien lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento de tanta preocupación y angustia.

-¿Tienes un poco de coñac, Molly?- interrumpió Hagrid algo tembloroso- Es para fines medicinales…

La Sra. Weasley podría haber hecho aparecer el coñac mediante magia pero fue a la cocina, y Ginny supo que no aguantaría mucho más sin llorar. Entonces Harry la miro y ella se dio cuenta de que quería saber quién debería haber llegado antes que ellos, tan solo con la mirada; a lo que contestó.

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber sido los primeros en regresar, pero se les escapó el traslador, que llegó sin ellos- dijo señalando a una lata de aceite oxidada que yacía en el suelo- Y ese – añadió mostrando una vieja zapatilla de lona- era el traslador de mi padre y Fred, que deberían haber sido los siguientes. Hagrid y tú eran los siguientes, y… si se salvaron George y Lupin deberían llegar dentro de uno o dos minutos.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien; incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió que la Sra. Weasley regresaba con la botella de coñac y se la dio a Hagrid. El guardabosque la destapó y bebió un largo sorbo. Mientras miraba a Hagrid su vista se dirigió hacia el cielo y su mirada se iluminó.

-Mira, mamá- grito Ginny, señalando a cierta distancia.

En la oscuridad había surgido una luz azulada que fue agrandándose y volviéndose más intensa, y entonces aparecieron Lupin y George girando sobre sí mismos hasta caer al suelo. La pelirroja cambio su actitud de alegre a asustada cuando vio que Lupin sujetaba a su hermano George, inconsciente con la cara cubierta de sangre.

Sintiendo unas terribles ganas de vomitar al ver a su hermano lleno de sangre intentó contenerse y corrió a ayudarlos. Entre Harry y Lupin lo llevaron a la sala y en cuanto lo dejaron, Ginny prendió la luz y lo que vio produjo que gritara. Al ver a su hermano se fijo en que le faltaba una oreja. Sus mareos empeoraron y salió hacia el baño a vomitar. Pero luego de hacerlo, volvió a ayudar a su madre intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa y sin mirar a la ahora inexistente oreja de George. Cuando volvió ni Harry ni Lupin estaban en la sala. Sintió un pequeño murmullo desde el patio pero antes de poder reaccionar a sus sentidos, apareció Harry que parecía bastante preocupado por George.

-¿Cómo esta?

La Sra. Weasley volvió la cabeza y respondió:

-No puedo hacérsela crecer otra vez, porque se la han arrancado mediante magia negra. Pero habría podido ser mucho peor… Al menos está vivo.

-Si- coincidió casi en un susurro Harry- Por suerte.

-Me pareció oír a alguien más en el patio- dijo Ginny, reaccionando en ese momento al ruido que había sentido momentos atrás.

- Si, Hermione y Kingsley- confirmó Harry.

-Menos mal…- susurró serenada Ginny.

Ginny suspiró aliviada al saber que su amiga y Kingsley estaban a salvo. Se miraron por unos instantes y quiso gritarle que estaba embarazada, que tendría un hijo suyo; pero debía contenerse, además su madre estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, cuidando a George. De pronto escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina.

-¡Te demostraré quien soy cuando haya visto a mi hijo, Kingsley! ¡Y ahora te aconsejo que te apartes!

Ginny se asustó al escuchar la furia con la que había hablado su padre, jamás lo había escuchado gritar de esa forma e irrumpir de esa manera en la sala; sudoroso y con los anteojos torcidos se acercó a su mujer y a su hijo e inmediatamente detrás apareció Fred, ambos estaban ilesos y pálidos.

-¡Arthur!- sollozó Molly, Ginny sabía que delante de su esposo, su madre se sentía más segura de mostrarse débil y preocupada.- ¡Por Fin!

-¿Cómo está?

El Sr. Weasley se arrodilló junto a su hijo; y Fred además de estar pálido, estaba mudo, mirando boquiabierto el rostro de su gemelo por encima del sofá, cómo si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos. George se movió un poco despertando por la abrupta llegada de su padre y su gemelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Georgie?- susurró su madre, mientras este se tocaba la cabeza.

-Echo de menos mí lenteja- murmuro él. Todos se asustaron.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Fred con voz ronca, al parecer profundamente consternado por su gemelo.- ¿Tiene afectado el cerebro?

- Lenteja, oreja…-explicó George abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano.- ¿No entiendes?

Ginny contuvo la risa, mientras su madre seguía sollozando intensamente al lado de su hijo. A Fred le volvió el color mientras decía:

-¡Patético! ¡Patético! Con el amplio abanico de posibilidades que ofrece la palabra ''oreja'' ¿tú eliges ''lenteja''?

-Bueno- dijo dirigiéndose a su llorosa madre- Ahora podrás distinguirnos, mamá- Volvió la cabeza a Harry y añadió- Hola Harry. Porque eres Harry ¿no?

-Sí, soy yo- se acercó más al sofá.

-Bueno, al menos hemos logrado traerte sano y salvo- dijo George- ¿Cómo es que ni Ron, ni Bill han acudido a mi lecho convaleciente?

-Todavía no han vuelto, George-repuso Molly. George borró la sonrisa.

Harry le indico con la mirada que saliera con él y ella obedeció. Cuando pasaron la cocina, Ginny dijo en voz baja: -Ron y Tonks ya deberían haber regresado. Su trayecto no era muy largo; La casa de tía Muriel no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ginny sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo, decir en voz alta su miedo a Harry le hacía sentir mal por preocupárlo, pero debía sacar ese miedo de su alma, decírselo a alguien. Por otro lado vio que Harry tenía miedo aunque intentaba disimularlo. Bajaron los escalones de la puerta trasera, salieron al oscuro patio y lo tomó de la mano, intentando sacar todo lo malo de su alma con un simple contacto con él, y sintiendo que era lo único que importaba en ese momento; ellos dos y nadie ni nada más.

Kingsley iba de un lado a otro dando grandes zancadas y mirando al cielo cada vez que daba media vuelta. Hagrid, Hermione y Lupin estaban de pie, hombro con hombro, mirando también al cielo. Harry y Ginny se unieron a la silenciosa vigilancia ahogando sus más temibles pensamientos para con sus compañeros vigilantes.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud inaguantable e insoportable. De repente, un leve susurro los sobresalto, pero solo era un árbol moviéndose al que Ginny maldijo por lo bajo. La hija menor de los Weasley creía que moriría si no tenía noticias de nadie pronto y eso la asustaba, y le preocupaba que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa a los que todavía no habían llegado. Entonces, justo encima de sus cabezas se materializo una escoba y descendió un rayo.

-¡Son ellos!- exclamó Hermione.

Tonks aterrizo con un prolongado derrape, salpicando tierra y piedritas en todas direcciones.

-¡Remus!- gritó ella en cuanto bajo de la escoba. Tambaleándose, fue a abrazar a su marido quien, pálido y serio era incapaz de articular siquiera una palabra. Ron sin embargo, avanzó hacia sus amigos.

-¡Estas sana y salva!- farfulló a la chica antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, era tan hermoso ver a su hermano demostrar cariño por su mejor amiga, pensó en ese momento. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Creí… Creí…

-Estoy bien- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Estoy bien.

-Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular- explicó Tonks con entusiasmo y soltó a Lupin – Impresionante. Le ha lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor a un mortífago directo a la cabeza y ya saben que apuntar a un objeto en movimiento desde una escoba en vuelo…

-¿Eso hiciste?- se asombró Herms mirando a Ron, a quien todavía no soltaba y veía totalmente orgullosa.

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa- refunfuñó Ron, soltándose- ¿Somos los últimos?

-No- respondió su hermana menor.- Todavía estamos esperando a Bill, Fleur, Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirle a mamá y a papá que estas bien, Ron- fue corriendo a la sala- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-¿Qué pasa?- oyó la voz de su padre desde el living.

-¿Cómo sigue, George?- preguntó al entrar a la sala y ver a su hermano todavía en el sillón.

-Estoy mejor, pero mamá no me deja moverme- aseguró George.

-Bueno, pero es mejor que te quedes un rato más acostado ¿no? – señaló ella, se sentía su madre… pero a fin de cuentas pronto tendría que comportarse como tal, porque eso sería.

-¿Ves? Ginny opina igual que el resto de nosotros- dijo Arthur Weasley- pero en fin. ¿Qué venias a decirnos?

-Ah, sí. Ron y Tonks están sanos y salvos… Y por lo que dijo Tonks, Ron se comportó como todo un auror. – Contó su hija.- Están en el patio.

Los Weasley llegaron al patio corriendo seguidos por Ginny. Abrazaron a Ron y luego su dirigieron hacia Lupin y Tonks.

-Gracias por devolvernos a nuestros hijos- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-No digas tonterías, Molly- replicó Tonks.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, George?

-¿Qué le pasó a George?

-Perdió… -comenzó Molly.

Pero unos repentinos gritos de júbilo ahogaron la respuesta de su madre, porque Bill y Fleur acababan de aparecer en el cielo. Tras descender a gran velocidad, se bajaron del _thestral_ invisible a los ojos de Ginny y fueron donde estaba el grupo; Ambos estaban muy despeinados, pero lo más importante es que estaban ilesos.

-¡Bill! ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!

La Sra. Weasley corrió a su encuentro pero Bill solo la abrazó un momento y mirando a su padre, anuncio:

-Ojoloco ha muerto.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Ginny sintió un gran hueco en su interior al escuchar esas palabras; como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo.

-Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos- explicó Bill. Fleur asintió. La luz proveniente del interior iluminaba los surcos que las lágrimas le dejaban en las mejillas- ocurrió justo después de que salieron del circulo; Ojoloco y Dung estaban cerca de nosotros y también iban hacia el norte. Voldemort puede volar ¿saben? Y fue derecho hacia ellos. Oí gritar a Dung, que se dejo dominar por el pánico; Ojoloco intento detenerlo, pero desapareció. Entonces la maldición de Voldemort golpeo a Ojoloco en pleno rostro; cayó hacia atrás y… No pudimos hacer nada, nada. Nos perseguían una docena de mortífagos…- se le quebró la voz.

-Claro que no pudieron hacer nada- lo consoló Lupin.

Se quedaron todos allí, mirándose. Ginny no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, sabía que sería peligroso… pero una muerte… Luego de un rato entraron a la sala donde encontraron a Fred y George riendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Fred, escudriñando su rostro- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién…?

-Se trata de… Ojoloco-aclaró su padre- Ha muerto.

Las sonrisas de los gemelos desaparecieron instantáneamente; parecía que nadie sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Tonks lloraba en silencio, bueno, después de todo era como su mentor; y Hagrid se enjuagaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel.

Bill saco una botella de whisky de fuego del aparador y unos vasos.

-Brindemos- propuso y con una sacudida de la varita hizo volar 12 vasos por la habitación. Tomo el suyo y lo levanto- ¡Por Ojoloco!

-¡Por Ojocolo! – repitieron las once personas al unisonó y Ginny fingió beber un poco.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero a ella no le importaba saber los detalles del ataque. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar cuando Harry dijo:

-…Si alguien ha cometido algún error y revelado algún detalle del plan, estoy convencida de que no fue su intención. No es culpa de nadie- aseguró con tono más fuerte del que acostumbraba emplear- Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confió en todos ustedes y creo que ninguno fuera capaz de venderme a Voldemort.

Se hizo otro silencio, en el cual Ginny estuvo a punto de correr a sus brazos y besarlo, solo por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bien dicho- soltó Fred por decir algo y Lupin miró a Harry casi con expresión de lastima.

-¿Cree que estoy loco?- le preguntó Harry y Ginny se sorprendió al oírlo.

-No, creo que eres igual a James. Que habría considerado que desconfiar de sus amigos era la peor deshonra- Ginny sonrió con aquel comentario, que tan bien lo describía- Tenemos trabajo. Puedo pedirle a Kingsley que…

-No- interrumpió Bill- Iré yo.

-¿A dónde? – preguntaron Tonks y Fleur a la vez.

-A buscar el cadáver de Ojoloco- contesto Lupin- Debemos recuperarlo.

Ginny se disculpo con todos, y se retiro a dormir. Se sentía muy cansada; y a pesar de eso le costó mucho dormirse. Ojoloco muerto, George sin una oreja, Harry en la casa, ella embarazada… Eran demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo día y necesitaba digerirlas de a poco. Habían pasado más de las tres de la madrugada cuando consiguió dormirse. Incluso su amiga se había dormido hacía rato y tardaba mucho en dormirse.

Como a las ocho de la mañana Molly fue a despertarlas, pero Hermione se las ingenio para que la dejara dormir un rato más. Sin embargo después de estar dos horas dando vuelta en la cama y con el estomago rugiendo, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

Habían pasado dos días, y seguían entrando y saliendo miembros de la orden por la casa ya que luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, esta se había convertido en la sede prácticamente oficial. Por este hecho se le hacía muy complicado poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Bill; pero esa misma tarde le contaría a su hermano mayor toda la verdad. La primera vez que lo intento, no pudo por que lo vio muy acaramelado con su futura esposa; y si la hubieran interrumpido a ella con Harry seguramente lo hubiese matado.

A sí que espero a que terminase la cena esa noche; primero le pidió a Hermione que tardase en llegar a la habitación. En cuanto se levanto para ir a su alcoba pasó por al lado de Bill y le susurró: -Te espero en mi habitación, si quieres saber lo que me pasa. Y siguió su camino; pero antes noto como su madre la miraba y luego a su primogénito interrogatoriamente.

A los 20 minutos, ella estaba con el pijama y ya acostada en la cama cuando tocaron la puerta e hizo pasar a su hermano. Él se sentó al pie de su cama y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Bien, soy todo oídos- dijo en cuanto se sentó. Y ella tomo aire.

- Antes que nada, me tienes que prometer que nada de lo que se hable en esta habitación lo vas a reproducir a nadie y por nada del mundo. La única persona que lo sabe además de mi es Hermione; y tiene que seguir así hasta que te diga que se puede contar a alguien más.

-Ay, Princesa… ¿En qué problema te habrás metido para que me hagas prometer eso?

-¿Lo harás?- insistió su hermana muy seria.

-Lo haré, lo haré, si es tan importante para ti no lo diré a nadie. Prometo que ni se lo diré a Fleur, y debo aclarar que no le oculto nada a ella- aseguro él, sinceramente.

- Es complicado- dijo y suspirando completó- Estoy embarazada.

--

Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto este cap. como a mí… No vemos el cap. que viene

Lallie Horrocruxes


	3. Bueno, Feliz Cumpleaños de todas formas

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Como siempre primero y principal esta historia está basada en la magnífica novela de J.K. Rowling y todos los personajes (menos los que no conocen) son propiedad de ella. Quiero aclarar que todas las escenas en las que aparece Harry son sacadas del libro y que este fic se basa en otra versión del séptimo libro de HP. En fin si no lo leyeron y no quieren Spoilers NO LEAN ESTE FIC. Pero si no son bienvenidos a leerlo y a dejar reviews con cualquier comentario/critica o lo que se les venga en gana (se aceptan puteadas al igual que halagos, es todo bien recibido).

¡Gracias por los reviews ya recibidos, me hacen tener más ganas de escribir!!

Ahora si no los molesto mas y los dejo con el segundo cap. de este fic.

**--**

_-Lo haré, lo haré, si es tan importante para ti no lo diré a nadie. Prometo que ni se lo diré a Fleur, y debo aclarar que no le oculto nada a ella- aseguro él, sinceramente._

_- Es complicado- dijo y suspirando completó- Estoy embarazada._

**Capitulo 3: Bueno, Feliz Cumple****años de todas formas, Harry.**

Al ver la cara de espanto de su hermano intentó explicarlo todo.- Hace más de dos meses Harry y yo… Empezamos a salir, éramos novios y no amábamos- cuando se dio cuenta de que a Bill no le convencía la idea del tiempo pasado, añadió- bueno, nos amamos para ser más sincera. Poco tiempo antes de que Dumbledore muriera él y yo… Bueno, lo que paso es que Ron y Hermione estaban, a decir verdad, bastante fastidiosos los dos y queríamos estar solos, así que nos fuimos a la sala de los menesteres para estar más tranquilos… y bueno, luego de algunos besos, y caricias, y… Bueno…-no sabía cómo describir lo que había pasado a su hermano, así que simplemente dijo -Es estúpido explicarte lo que tuvo que pasar para que quedara embarazada ¿verdad? –Él asintió- En fin, en el sepulcro de Dumbledore, Harry me detalló la decisión que había tomado de viajar y cumplir con la famosa misión para la que Dumbledore lo estaba preparando… O sea que, el día del entierro de Dumbledore, Harry me dijo que teníamos que dejar de vernos, que si Voldemort se enteraba de lo nuestro… no quería saber de lo que era capaz de hacerme para llegar hasta él.

Bill seguía con la boca abierta sin poder entender del todo lo que su hermana menor le estaba contando. ¿Qué ella, su princesita, estaba embarazada? Eso sí que no tenia sentía ningún tipo de sentido. Pero si ni siquiera tenía 16 años. ¿Cuándo había dejado de jugar con las muñecas que no se había dado cuenta? Y de repente se acordó algo que le había dicho hacia unos días su madre.

-¿Por eso mamá dijo que estabas mal porque tu novio te había dejado?- quiso saber después de un rato. Lo que hizo reír a la hija Weasley.

-Cierto que le dije eso a mamá. Sí, bueno, después de todo es cierto, el cortó conmigo… aunque nunca aclaré porque lo había hecho con mamá.-le contestó a su hermano pensativamente, y continuo, volviéndose a poner seria- El punto es, Bill, que si Harry se entera de mi estado, no sé lo que es capaz de hacer… Y estoy segura que es capaz de hasta dejar de lado la famosa misión o algo por el estilo y los dos sabemos que es él, el que tiene que terminar con esto de una buena vez. Por eso… no tiene que saber nada de nada.

-Princesa, esto es una locura. El padre de la criatura debe saber que va a tener un hijo. No tienes el derecho de ocultárselo- la reprendió Bill.

-Y lo sabrá, jamás le negaría la paternidad, no a él… Pero lo sabrá cuando todo esto haya terminado. Va a ser lo mejor para todos- le aseguró Ginny – Bill, prometiste…

-No te preocupes que no soy yo quien deba decir nada, si tu ya decidiste ocultarlo- se adelanto su hermano- ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! ¡Mi hermanita está embarazada!

-¿Puedo confesarte algo que no le dije ni a Hermione?

-Po supuesto, ¿Qué es?- quiso saber él de forma curiosa.

-Fue la primera vez que me dijo que me ama, luego de hacer el amor- confesó Ginny risueña mientras una lágrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de esa maravillosa noche.

_Ginny se encontraba acostada__, desnuda, en una cama con sabanas de seda roja, y su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de su amado. Estaban en una habitación, decorada muy románticamente, por supuesto por arte de magia, que el colegio proveía a la habitación más mágica que tenía. Ambos amantes se sentían extasiados luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, y la vergüenza del primer momento ya solo quedaba en un pasado cercano, aunque muy lejano para sus mentes._

_-Ginny- dijo el ojiverde, cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían hecho el amor- sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?_

_Ginny quedo pasmada con la declaración de su novio, y ahora amante- ¿Puedes repetirlo?- pidió sintiendo que su felicidad jamás podría ser mayor._

_Harry se enderezó__, y la sentó en la cama. La miró a los ojos y dijo: -Te amo, Ginny._

_-Y yo te amo a ti, Harry- simplemente se dieron un tierno beso y se dejaron abrazar suavemente por el otro, los dos sentían que la felicidad extrañamente podría ser mayor a lo que ahora sentían el uno por el otro._

Ginny volvió al tiempo presente en cuanto Bill hablo.

-Estas perdidamente enamorada de él ¿cierto?-preguntó su hermano con dulzura y ella asintió enérgicamente mientras secaba la lágrima que se le había escapado.

-Sí, en cuerpo y alma. Como nunca podré amar a nadie.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir que la puerta se abría de golpe y una voz femenina decía: -Buenas noches, chicos. Descansen.- Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo en cuanto vio a ambos hermanos sentados en la cama.- Calcule mal el tiempo, creí que ya habrían terminado de hablar.

- Ya lo sabe. Entra y cierra la puerta- pidió la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo tomaste?- preguntó su amiga a Bill.

-Cuando caiga, te contesto. Aunque estoy en total desacuerdo con no decirle a nadie, sobre todo a Potter.

-Ni yo, pero sabes cómo es; cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo. Es parte de ser Weasley, sin ofender… la única persona más testaruda que ella es Ron. –sentenció Herms.

-¡Hey! ¿Podrían no hablar mal de mí? ¡El embarazo me pone sensible!- dijo bromeando Ginny.

-Aunque sea no te altera el buen humor-dijo la morocha.

-Bien, es hora de dormir; así que Hermione, te encargo a mi irresponsable hermanita y a mi sobrinito para que los cuides mientras no estoy- pidió Bill despidiéndose de ambas amigas.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.- afirmó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto se fue Bill, Herms se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama, y antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir dijo: - Bill opina lo mismo que yo con respecto a Harry.- Y sin mas se durmió.

Esa noche durmió un poco mejor, aunque con la conciencia más intranquila. Quería gritarle al mundo que tendría un hijo del hombre más maravilloso de la Tierra y que ese simple hecho la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo, a pesar de todas la guerras y de todas las razones que cualquiera pudiese tener para no ser feliz. Pero no podía… había demasiado en juego, incluyendo lo más importante de todo lo que la rodeaba: su futuro hijo.

Al día siguiente no tuvo ni un minuto de respiro con la cantidad de cosas que había que hacer en la casa. Casi no se despego de la cocina, junto con Molly, Herms y Fleur. Por su parte Bill, la trataba con un cuidado demasiado especial, tanto así que Fleur y su madre terminaron dándose cuenta. A la Sra. Weasley lograron evitarla, pero a Fleur, Bill tuvo que decirle que era un secreto de Ginny y que había prometido no decir nada, y aunque estaba molesta de que le ocultase algo, asentó que estaba orgullosa de tener un futuro esposo tan leal y que tenía palabra. Y a pesar de eso el día transcurrió bastante normal, bueno para lo que eran esos días.

Pero al día siguiente paso algo que temía que pasara; por primera vez desde que había vuelto del colegio se encontraba a solas con el amor de su vida. La Sra. Weasley les había dado una tarea a Harry y a Ginny juntos en la cocina.

-Me parece que mi madre confía en que si consigue impedir que estén juntos y hagan planes, podrán retrasar la partida- comentó mientras preparaban la mesa para cenar.

-¿Y qué cree que va a pasar entonces?- murmuró Harry- ¿Qué alguien matará a Voldemort mientras ella nos tiene aquí preparando _vol-au-vent_?- Ginny palideció del susto al escuchar semejante comentario.

-Entonces ¿Es verdad? ¿Eso es lo que pretenden hacer?

-Yo no… Lo dije en broma- rectifico él, evasivo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; pero dieron un respingo unos segundos después cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron el Sr. Weasley, Bill y Kingsley. Ambos siguieron trabajando como si nada los hubiera perturbado, en cuanto recuperaron el aliento.

En los siguientes días los malestares empeoraron, no solo porque vomitaba todas las mañanas por el embarazo, sino también porque faltaba poco para que la familia de su cuñada apareciese en la casa.

Dos días antes del casamiento los padres y la hermanita de Fleur llegaron a la casa a las once en punto. Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella estaban un poco resentidos con los Delacour; por ello Ron subió rezongando a su habitación a cambiarse las medias desparejas y Harry intento peinarse también de mala gana, y aunque le molestase que su madre se ponga tan histérica, ver a Harry intentar peinar el remolino de pelo negro que tenía su cabeza que no conocía lo que era estar peinado hasta le causo gracia. Cuando Molly Weasley consideró que todos estaban presentables, desfilaron por el soleado patio trasero para recibir a los invitados.

Estaba todo tan ordenado como jamás en su vida lo había visto; y el extraño aspecto de abandono que enseñaba su casa siempre, había desaparecido por completo. Luego de un rato, la risa de Arthur los alerto de la llegada, a quien poco después vieron llegar a la verja, cargado de valijas y precediendo a una hermosa mujer rubia y con túnica verde, claro que solo podía ser la madre de su cuñada.

-Maman- gritó Fleur y corrió a abrazarla- Papa.

M. Delacour no era tan atractivo como su mujer, era bajito y muy gordo; lucia una pequeña y puntiaguda barba negra. Sin embargo parecía bonachón. Calzado con botas con taco, se dirigió a Molly y le planto dos besos en cada mejilla, dejando azorada a la mujer.

-Ya sé que se han tomado muchas molestias _pog nosotgos_- dijo con su voz grave. – _Fleug _nos ha dicho que han tenido que _trabajag_ mucho.

-¡Bah, no es para tanto!- replicó su madre- ¡Lo hemos hecho encantados!

-Sí, que hable por ella -dijo Ginny lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Hermione la escuche, con lo que esta movió apenas la cabeza mostrando que estaban de acuerdo; mientras que Ron se desahogaba pateando un gnomo que había asomado la cabeza por detrás de un arbusto.

-¡_Quediguisima_ mía!- exclamó radiante el papá de Fleur, todavía sosteniendo la mano de su madre.- ¡La inminente unión de _nuestgas _familias es un _ggan honog_! _Pegmitame pgesentagle _a mi esposa Apolline.

Mme. Delacour avanzó y se inclinó para besar a su consuegra.- Enchantée. –Saludó- Su esposo nos ha contado unas _histoguias divegtidisimas_. – El Sr. Weasley se rio, pero su esposa lo miró y él se puso serio; lo que causo que los cuatro amigos tuvieran que ahogar las risas para no dejar mal parado al Sr. Weasley.

-Y esta es _nuestga_ hija pequeña, _Gabguielle_ – dijo el padre de Fleur. Era una niña de once años de cabello rubio plateado hasta la cintura, algo así como una pequeña Fleur. Abrazó con una sonrisa a Molly y le lanzó una mirada a Harry pestañando; a Ginny le afloraron los celos al máximo y carraspeó para que dejara de mirarlo. Por supuesto Hermione se dio cuenta y pasado un rato la regañó por ser tan celosa al punto de molestarse porque una niña que apenas tenía edad para ir a Hogwarts miró a su chico, y sobre todo sabiendo que Harry nunca la miraría, por lo menos como algo más que una niña a la que ''salvo'' en el lago años atrás.

Esa noche estuvo pensando en Harry todo el tiempo; al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños y entre una cosa y otra no había tenido tiempo de pensar ni un minuto en que regalarle; y cuando le había preguntado a Herms, ella le había respondido: - No sé, pero sea lo que sea, que no ocupe mucho espacio porque eso es lo que más nos hace falta.

El 31 de julio, Ginny se levanto temprano, se alistó y fue a desayunar, a diferencia de los días anteriores que por el embarazo estaba comiendo bien, comió poco ya que estaba nerviosa por lo que pensaba regalarle a Harry. Y cuando subió a su habitación de nuevo, Hermione estaba lista para ir a desayunar, se saludaron y ella se fue.

Luego de un rato de esperar, escuchó al trio subir las escaleras; así que tomó mucho aire y se apresuró a salir al pasillo.

-¿Puedes venir un momento? – preguntó nerviosa a Harry, y él la siguió. Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca había entrado a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue examinar la vista. La chica tomó fuerzas para hablar-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Ah… Gracias…- dijo- Que vista tan bonita- murmuró señalando la ventana.

-No se me ocurría que regalarte- murmuró sin prestarle atención al comentario.

-No hacía falta que me regalaras nada- Ginny tampoco presto atención a ello.

-Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo- Harry la miró y ella estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero solo se acerco un poco. – Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a recordarte a mí, por si… no sé, por si conoces a alguna _veela_ por ahí haciendo lo que tienes que hacer.

-Me temo que ahí afuera no voy a tener muchas oportunidades de conocer a nadie, de verdad.

-Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír- susurró e hizo lo que se proponía hacer. Un segundo después lo estaba besando como nunca antes.

Harry le devolvió el beso y sintió que su felicidad no podía ser mayor, quería escaparse con él, irse para siempre sin que nada ni nadie les importe, solos los tres; pero de repente su sentido volvió a la realidad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se separaron como si un hechizo muy potente los hubiera atraído hacia atrás.

-Bueno…-dijo Ron con tono significativo- Lo siento.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione sin aliento detrás de él.

Durante un momento nadie hablo ni se miro, hasta que la pelirroja dijo: -Bueno, Feliz Cumpleaños de todas formas, Harry.

Ginny miró por la ventana y sintió que detrás de ella, Harry intentaba decirle algo pero no se atrevía, seguramente por la presencia de su hermano.

-Hasta luego- fue lo único que dijo, y se fue con sus amigos.

No aguantó más el llanto, y comenzó a llorar; aunque no estaba segura de porque lo hacía. Y en cuanto se le paso, le pidió a Bill que la acompañe al hospital para ver los resultados de los estudios que el Dr. McFlier le había mandado hacer.

Este, dijo que tanto el bebé como la mamá estaban muy bien y que se podían quedar totalmente tranquilos; Después el médico le dio las recomendaciones que le había dado días antes cuando fue con Hermione por primera vez. Lo más importante era que no levantase cosas muy pesadas ni este mucho tiempo parada más adelantado el embarazo, que se alimentase muy bien y tomase las vitaminas que le había recetado.

Luego de salir del médico, Bill para festejar el embarazo (cosa que no podían hacer en la casa) la llevo a tomar un helado a una heladería a la que cuando ella era más chica, tanto él como Charlie la llevaban cuando volvían de Hogwarts. Unos 20 minutos después, volvieron a la Madriguera, a pesar de que les hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, ya que todavía tenían que arreglar varias cosas de la boda y del cumpleaños de Harry.

Al llegar, los hermanos se separaron, Bill fue a arreglar un tema de la boda y Ginny se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre estaba intentando decidir como seria la torta de cumpleaños de Harry. Al ver lo indecisa que estaba Molly, Ginny resolvió hacer algo por ella.

-Ma…-empezó- ¿Por qué no haces una torta en forma de Snitch?- Al ver que la mirada de su mamá, añadió- Yo la decoro si queres.

-Es una gran idea, Ginny ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi? –dijo la Sra. Weasley emocionada.

- Porque yo soy la creativa de la casa, ma, no vos- dijo guiñándole un ojo, -avisame cuando este, ¿ok?- mientras Ginny se dirigió a su habitación a ordenar algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.

En el camino se encontró a su hermano y a sus amigos. Hermione, sin que se dieran cuenta ni Ron ni Harry, le preguntó en un susurro como le había ido en el médico y ella le levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

Poco después entró a su cuarto y se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa.

-¡Llegaste!-exclamó mientras corría a los brazos de Charlie y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla- pensé que llegarías en la madrugada, que no llegarías siquiera para el cumpleaños de Harry.

- Pues, a decir verdad te extrañaba mucho y no pude aguantar más tiempo sin verte.-ambos se rieron y se separaron.

En cuanto miró a su cama vio que Bill y Fleur estaban sentados, mirando la escena. En cuanto preguntó qué hacían los dos en su habitación, le mostraron su vestido de dama de honor y le dijeron que se lo tenía que probar.

-Salgan un momento, así me lo pruebo- propuso, y se lo puso en cuanto salieron del cuarto. En cuanto terminó, los hizo pasar para mostrarles como les quedaba.

-Mmm… ¡Qué _gago_! Pensé que te _quedagia_ bien de busto. –Dijo Fleur; Bill la miró y supo cual era el mal cálculo en la confección del vestido.- No importa, tu madre lo podrá _aggeglar._

-¡No!- lanzó Ginny- No te preocupes, está bien como esta. – Se excusó y luego de ver que no convencía a Fleur, añadió- Me gusta así, te lo aseguro.

Lo único que le faltaba era que su madre se diera cuenta que algo en su cuerpo estaba cambiando; ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba distinta y si notaba algún cambio más se daría cuenta, no sabía si de que estaba embarazada pero si de que lo que le había dicho era mentira, o no toda la verdad. Se quedo preocupada por si Fleur se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y por eso alrededor de una hora y media después fue a hablar con Bill; pero este le aseguró de que Fleur solo había creído que la modista había calculado mal las medidas. Luego su hermano mayor le aconsejó que se apacigüe que sino su madre se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Quince minutos más tarde, la matrona de la casa la buscaba para decorar la torta de su ex novio. Mientras ella lo hacía, las mujeres de la casa comenzaron a decorar y preparar todo para poder disfrutar del festejo del cumpleaños de Harry; A lo que Fred y George contribuyeron hechizando unos faroles morados, todos con un gran 17 estampado, y suspendidos sobre la mesa. Al rato, Ginny terminó con la torta y siguió preparando la mesa mientras miraba como Herms hacia aparecer unas serpentinas doradas de la punta de la varita y las colocaba en árboles y arbustos.

-¡Qué bonito quedo!- dijo Ron cuando ella terminó. – Eres una artista para estas cosas.- Hermione se ruborizo y le agradeció sorprendida por el cumplido, y vio que Harry se daba vuelta para no reírse de la situación.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, le sonrió y entablo conversación con el Sr. Delacour.

Participaron de la cena la familia, los Delacour, Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks. Esta última especialmente bella y radiante de los pies a la cabeza; aunque su reciente marido por el contrario parecía aun más envejecido y destruido. Ginny y Tonks se pusieron a hablar de todo un poco para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

Un rato después, su madre salió con la torta que Ginny había decorado, y en cuanto la posó en la mesa, Harry exclamó:

-¡Es increíble, Sra. Weasley!

-¡Bah! No es nada, cielo- repuso y miró a Ginny reprochándole que le hubiera pedido absoluta discreción sobre la decoración de la torta. Molly se sentía algo preocupada por la tardanza de su marido, pero luego de un rato, al ver que no llegaba, anunció a los invitados en general- Creo que será mejor empezar sin Arthur. Deben haberlo entretenido en… ¡Oh!

Todo el mundo lo vio al mismo tiempo, un rayo de luz cruzó por el jardín y se paró en la mesa donde apareció como una comadreja plateada y habló con la voz del Sr. Weasley, diciendo: _''El ministro de la magia me acompaña''_ y luego se esfumó. Tonks y Lupin pidieron perdón y se fueron.

-¿Qué el ministro viene…?- balbuceo la Sra Weasley, desconcertada.- Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

No habían pasado 10 segundos cuando su padre y Scrimgeour surgieron de la nada junto a la verja. Todos miraron expectantes.

-Lamento esta intromisión- se disculpó el ministro- Y más ahora que veo que me he colado en una fiesta- miró la torta en forma de snitch y agregó- Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias –respondió Harry.

-Quiero hablar en privado contigo-aclaró Scrimgeour- Y también con Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-¿Con nosotros?- se extrañó Ron- ¿Por qué?

-Se los explicaré cuando estemos en un lugar menos concurrido. ¿Algún lugar para conversar a solas? – Le preguntó a Arthur- No es necesario que nos acompañes, Arthur.

Su padre miró a Molly con preocupación, en cuanto el nuevo visitante y los tres amigos entraron a la casa.

Todos estaban expectantes por enterarse de que era lo que el ministro de la magia tenía que hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Nadie hablo en el jardín, simplemente se quedaron en silencio esperando noticias.

Como a los diez minutos se escucharon algunos gritos desde la sala y sus padres salieron corriendo al patio trasero y en cuanto al ministro traspasó la verja ella grito:

-¡Ya se fue!

-¿Qué paso, mamá?

-No lo sé. Lo único que alcanzamos a escuchar fue que Harry le dijo que no le gusta la forma en que hacen las cosas.

Luego los su padre, su hermano, Harry y Hermione salieron y les dijeron que ido a entregarles lo que Dumbledore les había dejado en herencia: El libro de ''Beedle, the Bard'' a Herms, un ''desilusionador'' a Ron y la snitch dorada que se uso en el primer partido que jugó Harry a este; aunque nadie le encontraba mucho sentido a los objetos que habían heredado los chicos.

Luego de comer y cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Harry, comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para ir a dormir; cosa que alegro mucho a Ginny porque se moría de sueño. En cuanto se acostó en la cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

--

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, besos lallie


	4. De Guatemala a Guatepeor

**Capitulo 4: ****De Guatemala a Guatepeor.**

Al día siguiente la casa estaba totalmente revolucionada, y como a las doce del mediodía, las dos amigas comenzaron a vestirse para la boda. Hermione se había puesto un vestido lila con zapatos haciendo juego; además luego de al menos una hora consiguió alisarse el pelo y le había quedado reluciente. Por otro lado, Ginny lucía el vestido dorado que se había probado la tarde anterior, y mantenía el pelo suelto con unos bucles que Herms le había hecho mediante magia. A las dos de la tarde ambas amigas estaban listas; Hermione bajo para ayudar a la Sra. Weasley, y Ginny se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Fleur para ayudarla, ya que estaba tan histérica que le gritaba a todo el mundo.

-Mira- comenzó Ginny, cuando estaba tan harta de que le grite que en cualquier momento la hechizaba.- Si queres que te ayude, tenes que tranquilizarte.- su cuñada la miro mal y ella le devolvió la mirada. – Te lo voy a hacer fácil, ¿si? Soy la hermana de tu novio; es decir, ni tu hermana ni tu novio, por lo que no tengo porque aguantar tu histeria. Si estoy acá ahora es porque Bill me lo pidió. Así que te calmas y me tratas bien o me voy a ayudar a mamá. Tengo demasiados problemas para agregarte a mi lista, ¿ok?

-Está bien. ¿Qué sugerís para tranquilizarme?-preguntó.

-Cerrá los ojos- pidió Ginny, después de tomar aire. Al ver que ella no lo haría, adicionó- Confía en mi, por favor.- Aunque sin confiar aún del todo, lo hizo- respira profundamente, y luego exhala muy despacio.- ella lo hizo- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Fleur asintió- Bien, ahora deja que te ponga la diadema y te peinaré; No te preocupes porque lo que te voy a hacer en el pelo es súper fácil y lo he hecho un millón de veces tanto a mis amigas como a mí misma.- Un rato después, Fleur estaba más tranquila y le preguntó si se había topado con tía Muriel, a lo que respondió:-¡Por suerte, no! Muriel siempre encuentra defectos a todos, y no tengo ganas que me digan lo pálida o lo flaca que estoy por enésima vez.

En cuanto las damas de honor y la novia terminaron de arreglarse y estando una más linda que la otra, bajaron y le dijeron a Fred que avise que se daría comienzo a la ceremonia. Diez minutos más tarde Fleur y su padre estaban entrando a la carpa seguidas por Gabrielle y Ginny.

-Damas y Caballeros…- comenzó el ministro de ceremonias- Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles…

-Sí, mi diadema le da realce a la escena- observó tía Muriel, tan fuerte como pudo, para que todos lo escuchen.- Sin embargo debo decir que el vestido de Ginevra es demasiado escotado.

Ginny volvió la cabeza, sonriente, hacia donde estaba Harry, disfrazado de su supuesto primo ''Barny" con la poción multijugos y le guiño un ojo, y él le sonrió.

-William Arthur Weasley ¿Aceptas a Fleur Isabelle Delacour como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Las dos madres de los novios no dejaron de llorar ni un minuto, y Hagrid les hacia compañía con su propio llanto en el fondo de la carpa. En un momento en que miró a sus amigos, vio que Herms tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y así pues, los declaró unidos de por vida.- finalizó el ministro y luego alzo la varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios, acto seguido una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras.

Todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie, luego las sillas en las que estaban sentados desaparecieron para dar lugar a las mesas en las que se sentarían.

Ginny y Gabrielle fueron las primeras en felicitar a la pareja recién casada y luego se alejaron para que el resto de los invitados pueda hacer lo mismo. La pelirroja miró a la gente que había en la fiesta y decidió ir a saludar a unos parientes; en cuanto los saludó a todos, vio a Luna Lovegood cerca y cuando comenzó a encaminarse para saludarla se dio cuenta de que la acompañaban sus tres amigos y desistió. Poco después, con el vals, Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en acercarse a la pista de baile; seguidos por su padre y la Sra Delacour y de su madre y el Sr. Delacour. En seguida sintió en el hombro la mano de Charlie que la invitaba a bailar. Gran parte de los invitados estaban bailando, incluidos para su sorpresa Ron y Hermione, que al verla le guiño un ojo. En cuanto terminó la pieza del vals, Ginny fue a hablar con Luna que estaba parada cerca de la pista y Charlie se quedo en la pista de baile con una prima _veela_ de Fleur.

Las dos amigas se saludaron, pero Luna parecía muy pendiente de la música y a los diez minutos de que no le daba bolilla, fue a sentarse y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que tía Muriel estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ella había elegido sentarse, junto a su madre y otros tíos que hacía mucho que no veía.

-No me has saludado cuando llegue, Ginevra- le recriminó la tía cuando ella se sentó.

-Disculpa, tía ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Tengo 107 años- le contestó prácticamente gritando. _¿Para qué me pide que le pregunte si ni me va a responder? Se preguntó Ginny en ese momento. –_Y tú tienes un escote muy pronunciado para tu edad.- censuró su tía y añadió para Molly que estaba justo en frente de ella- No deberías dejarla ponerse eso.

-No entiendo porque. Es joven, hermosa y no tiene novio; además de que el vestido le sienta muy bien. – Opinó Molly Weasley- definitivamente puede dejárselo puesto.- luego de decir eso le sonrió muy tiernamente.

-También he notado que esta algo distinta, tiene algo que no tenía la última vez que la vi- aseguró Muriel.

- Tía Muriel, la última vez que me viste no tenía ni doce años todavía; me preocuparía si no estuviera distinta.- lo dijo lo más segura que pudo aunque por dentro estaba preocupada de que la vieja arpía que era su tía se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

-No me refiero a que hayas crecido, niña tonta. No puedo explicarlo pero hay algo distinto en ti, una luz interior distinta a la que tenías antes. Lo note cuando caminabas hacia el altar; Una luz que no tenía ni la novia ni la otra niña.- reiteró tía Muriel.

-Ya está bien de asustar a la niña, Muriel, la vas a terminar traumatizando- dijo uno de los tíos sentados en la mesa.

-Me iré de aquí, si no aprecian mi compañía. – acto seguido se paró y fue hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Harry disfrazado hablando con un amigo de la familia.

-No le hagas caso a lo que dice esa vieja arpía. Solo se divierte asustando a los más chicos de la familia- la reconforto el mismo tío que había hablado antes. Aun así, estaba bastante preocupada por las palabras de su tía abuela. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de su estado? ¿Y si le decía sus sospechas a alguno de sus padres?

La fiesta continuó sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la preocupación de la menor de la familia. Cuando ya faltaba poco para que empezara a oscurecer, una figura plateada y enorme descendió desde el toldo hasta la pista de baile. Grácil y brillante, el lince se posó con suavidad en el medio. Todos giraron para mirarlo y comenzó a hablar con la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

-El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

Ginny quedo paralizada con la noticia, y no supo qué hacer en un principio; pero luego saco la varita. Los sortilegios que cuidaban la casa era probable que hubieran desaparecido y todos estaban preparados para pelear, en un momento escucharon a Lupin y Tonks diciendo ''Protego''

Algunos invitados estaban paralizados por el miedo y no se movían de donde estaban; todo parecía en cámara lenta y Ginny cada vez estaba más nerviosa, tenía miedo, mucho miedo; pero no permitiría que este la derrotase, no se iba a dejar llevar por miedo, era una Weasley después de todo.

-¡Ginny, a la casa! ¡Ahora!- vociferó su padre en cuanto la vio.

-¡No!- contestó ella- ¡Me quedare para ayudarles!

-¡No discutas, Ginevra! ¡Metete en la casa!- gruñó su padre enojado.

Sin discutir más la hija Weasley se dirigió a la casa pero antes de poder salir de la carpa, esta se disolvió y todos gritaron; el Sr. Weasley alzó la voz más fuerte para poder decir:- les recomiendo a todos los invitados que vayan a casa.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando solo quedaban miembros de la orden y comenzaba a poblarse de mortífagos y miembros del ministerio. A pesar de que Ginny quería ayudar a deshacerse de los mortífagos, creyó que no sería conveniente tanto en el estado en que se encontraba, como para la paciencia de sus padres. Subió al piso más alto de la casa donde no correría tanto peligro. Decidió ir a buscar al '_'ghoul_'' que se haría pasar por Ron y en cuanto llego a la habitación lo metió en la cama e hizo aparecer una bandeja para aparentar que había ido a darle de comer a su hermano, en caso de que entrase a la habitación algún mortífago.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y tenía un miedo sobrehumano; pero lo que peor le hacía era saber que su hermano, su mejor amiga y sobre todo su ex-novio eran los que corrían mayor peligro. La tensión subía y los ruidos provenientes de abajo no eran una ayuda para sus nervios ni para sus miedos. Posteriormente, cuando ya no se escuchaba los gritos tan fuertes, decidió ir al pasillo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando; pero en cuanto salió de la habitación, vio a un mortífago muy cerca de ella, apuntándole la varita directo al corazón.

-¡Pon tus manos en donde pueda verlas y no te muevas!- dijo el mortífago en cuanto la vio. Ella obedeció- ¿Quién está en la habitación? –preguntó viendo la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

-Es mi hermano, está muy enfermo, tiene _spattergroit _– respondió la pelirroja de inmediato siguiendo con el plan que habían hecho los tres amigos junto con la orden.

Se asomo por la puerta, pero al instante saco la cabeza, espantado y creyó lo que Ginny le había dicho. La hizo bajar al living donde se encontraba su familia, los Delacour, Lupin, Tonks, y varios mortífagos más.

-Hay alguien más arriba, pero está enfermo y parece contagioso, no creo que vaya a causar problemas- le dijo su captor a los otros mortífagos.

-Bien, ahora que está toda la familia reunida, no creo que tengan problemas en responder.- comenzó otro de los mortífagos- ¿Dónde está Potter?- Nadie respondió- ¿Debo repetir la pregunta?

-No lo sabemos- respondió calmadamente Lupin.

-¿Nos toman por idiotas? ¿Dónde está?

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡No vino aquí!- insistió Bill.

-¿Quieren que lo empiecemos a hacer con nuestros metodos?- dijo el mortífago, cuando otro entro y empezó a cuchichiar con los otros mortífagos.

-No esta aca, ni lo estuvo. La última persona que lo vio, fui yo, antes de subir al tren que nos trae de Hogwarts.- mintió Ginny, con la voz más calma que pudo.

Los mortífagos le comentaron algo al mortífago que intentaba sacarles información, y un momento después se dirigió nuevamente a los dueños de casa y sus invitados.

-Esta vez tuvieron suerte, pero no crean que la próxima la tendrán. – acto seguido, se fueron de la casa, dejando perplejos a todos por la decisión de irse tan precipitadamente.

Ginny les informó a sus padres que el _ghoul_ ya estaba instalado en la habitación de Ron y poco después partió a su pieza. Pasaron unos quince minutos, y seguía tan nerviosa que templaba de pies a cabeza; cuando sintió una punzada en el vientre y aulló de dolor; corrió tan rápido como el dolor la dejo a la cocina, gritando:

-¡Bill!... ¡Bill! ¡Ahhh!...- el dolor la segaba y no sabía cuánto soportaría su agonía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?- su madre se acercaba a ella con una mirada de profunda preocupación.

-Bill, llama a Bill. ¡Por… Ahhh... favor! ¡Ahhh… mamá!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bill asustado y apurado.

-¡Llévame con Mc… Ahhh… Flier! No soporto el dolor ¡Ahhh…!- suplicó su hermana.

-¡Tranquila, lo haré!- mientras lo decía la alzo en sus brazos y aparecieron en un callejón a media cuadra del hospital. En cuanto entraron, unos médicos le suministraron una pastilla para dormir y la llevaron a una habitación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la misma cama en la que la habían dejado la noche anterior, y Bill se encontraba cerca ella sentado en la silla al lado de la cama, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, esperando que ella despierte.

-Hola, princesa- dijo en cuanto vio que habría los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien…- respondió mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y porque estaba ahí.- ¿Cómo esta mi bebé?

-Bien, los dos están bien.- Ginny suspiró aliviada- Ginny… lo que tuviste ayer fue un pico de stress; lo que hizo que el bebé se debilitara mucho. Te dieron algo para dormir.- resumió su hermano.- Hay algo que tengo que contarte… Yo… tuve que decirle a papá y a mamá que estabas acá; discúlpame, pero necesitaba la autorización para internarte y que puedan cuidarte los médicos.

- Prometiste que no dirías nada.- reprochó su hermana; aunque agradecía lo que haya hecho.

-Lo lamento, linda, pero tenía que hacerlo- mientras hablaba se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Fleur.

-¡Que suerte que _despegtaste_!- fue lo primero que dijo- todos estábamos muy _pgeocupados pog_ ti. Ah, y felicidades _pog _el bebé.

-Gracias- respondió, con media sonrisa.- Lamento haberte arruinado tu noche de bodas.

-No te _pgeocupes_, tenemos toda una vida de noches de boda si _queguemos_.-aseguró su cuñada guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que bien. ¿Cómo lo tomaron mamá y papa? –preguntó dirigiéndose más a Bill que a Fleur. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque unos segundos después, sus padres y el Dr. McFlier entraron por la puerta.

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Qué suerte que despertaste, hija!- dijo con ojos llorosos mientras corría a abrazarla- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de lo que te pasaba?

- Es complicado, ma… -dijo cuando su madre dejo de abrazarla- Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

- Estará bien- confirmó el médico y complementó muy seriamente- Pero tienes que cuidarte, Ginny. Lo que tuviste ayer, fue un aviso; Un pico de stress de ese tipo a esta altura del embarazo… Es un milagro que no hayas abortado. Con esto quiero decir que no debe volver a ocurrir; No quiero mala sangre, preocupaciones ni nada que te pueda hacer poner mal. Tu familia lo sabe pero depende de vos estar bien, y que el bebé también lo esté.

-No se preocupe, Dr. McFlier. Nada le pasará a mi bebé desde ahora.- prometió la chica.

-Eso espero, linda.- dijo sonriéndole el doctor.- Vendré a verte, después. Tengo que ir con otras pacientes.

Ni bien se fue el doctor, Ginny quiso saber quiénes sabían sobre el embarazo. Y la madre le dijo que solo los que estaban en casa en ese momento, es decir sus hermanos, los Delacour, Lupin y Tonks. Ella suspiró aliviada porque todos eran de confianza; a pesar de que no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Les tengo que pedir que nadie más se entere- imploró la menor de los Weasley.- Ya lo sabe demasiada gente, y podría ser peligroso.

-Hija, hay cosas que todavía tenemos que aclarar- comenzó su padre- para empezar, ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura?

-No puedo decirlo, pa. Discúlpame pero ese es un secreto que prefiero guardarme por el momento.- sus padres la miraron desaprobatoriamente- No voy a decirlo, perdón, pero no puedo.

-Está bien, por ahora. –Accedió - El doctor dijo que estas de casi 11 semanas de embarazo, así que nos gustaría saber hace cuanto tiempo que nos ocultas semejante noticia- continuo el Sr. Weasley

-El día que volvió Harry a casa, cuando Hermione y yo vinimos al pueblo para supuestamente tomar aire y que yo mejore mi estado de ánimo, fue solo una escusa para venir al médico; queríamos saber si estaba o no embarazada…-relató la adolescente- Pero una semana antes había comenzado a sospechar de que esa podría ser la razón del retraso en mi periodo y los mareos que me daba cada rato.

Mientras narraba la historia sus padres cada vez parecían más preocupados y sorprendidos, Fleur no entendía porque ocultaba tanto el embarazo; y Bill no sabía cómo haría para que sus padres no lo maten cuando ellos les preguntasen cual había sido la causa de su silencio ante esa equívoca resolución de su hermana.

-…No planeaba decir nada a nadie hasta la navidad.- terminó la pelirroja

-¿Se puede saber cómo pensabas ocultar semejante noticia a todos?- preguntó entre preocupada y enojada su madre.- Porque supongo que sabrás que dentro de poco se hará notorio el embarazo ¿verdad?

-Existe un hechizo bastante sencillo, que no daña ni al embarazo ni a mí, y que oculta mi verdadero estado.-explico su hija menor.

-¿Y si te pasa algo o al bebé? Ginny estoy decepcionándome de ti por lo irresponsable de tu actitud- expresó su madre- No lo esperaba de ti, hija. Esto te podría haber ocurrido en el colegio, y eso si que podría haber sido una desgracia.


	5. La guerra, una cuestión oficial

**Capitulo 5****: La guerra, una cuestión oficial**

-Planeaba decírselo a la Prof. McGonagall y a Madame Pomfrey; por si pasase algo de esta magnitud. Además, si mis cálculos son correcto voy a parir aproximadamente… a mediados de marzo, cuando todavía este en el colegio; así que alguien tendrá que auxiliarme en el parto y ni Uds. ni el Dr. McFlier, podrán porque estaré muy lejos de aquí…- declaró Ginny.- Sobre lo de que mi actitud es muy irresponsable, debo diferir en la opinión… Mi actitud únicamente demuestra protección no solo al bebé sino también a todos aquellos a los que pretendía ocultárselo; ya que es un arma muy poderosa para cualquier mortífago, saber que una traidora a la sangre está embarazada… Sobre todo con lo antigua que es esta familia de magos, y que ayudó y ayuda tanto a Harry Potter. Podrían hacerle cualquier cosa a mi hijo con tal de sacarnos información. Y a cualquiera que sepa que existe este bebé para saber cómo llegar a hacerle algo.

''Papá… De más está decir que me estoy muriendo del miedo por lo que le pueden llegar a hacer a mi hijo- sollozó derramando una lágrima por su mejilla.- No quiero que nada le pase. Sé que puede llegar a sonar hasta cursi, pero desde hace casi once semanas lo único que me importa, o mejor dicho lo que más me importa es que él o ella esté sano y salvo, conmigo y si es posible con su padre también- se le formó una media sonrisa pensando en el elegido y otra lágrima se le resbaló de uno de sus ojos todavía húmedo.

Sus padres no sabían que decir o hacer; sí, era cierto que estaban en una situación precaria desde que, la noche anterior, el gobierno había caído en manos de Voldemort. Pero aun así, estaban enojados porque su única hija les había ocultado algo tan importante y maravilloso como es el embarazo… Ese sería su primer nieto y les parecía que tenían derecho a saber sobre su existencia.

A pesar de todo, sus padres comprendieron todo lo que había dicho su hija, e incluso a pesar del miedo que sentían por tener a su hija de casi 16 años embarazada y todos estando en mitad de una guerra, se sentían complacidos con la idea de ser abuelos. Luego de la reprimenda que le dieron la abrazaron y felicitaron por su valentía al querer enfrentar todo esto prácticamente sola.

Dos días más tarde, varios estudios que mostraron mejoría, y muchos mimos por parte de la familia dieron como resultado, que Ginny pudiera volver a casa prometiendo estar en reposo uno o dos días más y no tener ninguna fuerte conmoción por lo menos mientras durase el embarazo.

Ella acepto con mucho gusto, ya que no soportaba más estar postrada en la cama de hospital y que todos los médicos y enfermeras fueran cada cinco minutos a saber cómo estaba; ya empezaba a sentirse como una enferma de verdad. Eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando asomó la cabeza su doctor para darle el acta que decía que podía volver a casa. Luego de despedirse, salieron rumbo a la heladería favorita de Ginny, por su pedido. Compraron el helado para llevar y en cuanto llegaron a la casa, la mandaron a acostarse, y sus hermanos, su cuñada y sus padres fueron a comerlo junto con ella.

Estuvieron toda la tarde entre risas y bromas; hasta dolerle todo el cuerpo por reír y jugar… Parecía que no estuvieran pasando un mal momento, y mucho menos en una guerra. Ginny se sentía totalmente renovada de pies a cabeza; y sobre todo, lo que mejor le hacía era que no estaba ocultándole su verdadero estado a sus padres y hermanos, que quedaron tan sorprendidos con esa noticia que no estaban seguros de si querían matarla por haberse atrevido a dejar de ser la inocente hermanita menor de los Weasley, si querían matar al horrible hombre que había osado tocarla o simplemente estaban felices por ser futuros tíos del hijo de su irresponsable hermana.

En la casa por los siguientes dos días, fue atendida como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra; incluso Ginny pensó que no la dejarían siquiera descansar, preguntándole si tenía algún malestar o si necesitaba alguna cosa. Simplemente tenia a toda la casa a sus pies; hasta que la mañana del tercer día desde que había vuelto del hospital, ahogada por los cuidados de todos, prácticamente gritando, al no dejarla desayunar en la cocina, dijo que estaba perfectamente y que si necesitaba algo perfectamente podía usar su preciosa boca para darlo a conocer o usar sus manos para conseguirlo. Todos insistieron en que debía quedarse uno o dos días más en la cama por las dudas; a lo que ella contestó:

-¡Estoy Embarazada, no Enferma! A ver si se les graba en la cabeza. -reprochó a su madre – Dudo mucho que vos embarazada de cualquiera de nosotros hayas dejado nunca que te manden a la cama ¿o me equivoco?

-Es cierto… Pero yo nunca tuve un pico de stress. En ninguno de mis 6 embarazos; así que me haces caso y te volvés a la cama que en unos momentos te llevo el desayuno- la pelirroja la miro desconcertada.

-Me voy a volver loca si me quedo un minuto más en la cama sin hacer nada. O peor aun, me va a agarrar otro pico de stress, así que por favor déjame sentarme que me muero de hambre- dicho y hecho, la menor de la casa hizo caso omiso al comentario de la madre. Se sentó y comenzó a comer unos waffles antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, y la Sra. Weasley no pudo hacer nada mas, así que le sirvió el té, intentando disimular la mirada de reproche hacia su única hija.- Una pregunta, ¿no ha llegado _The Quibbler? _Debería haber llegado ayer, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lugar.

-Hablando de eso… Ginny nos parece que es mejor que no leas ni diarios ni revistas que puedan decir nada de lo que pasa en el mundo. Como sabrás, de lo único que hablan en este momento es de la guerra y no quiero que leas ninguna noticia que pueda hacer que te dé otro pico de stress o que te pueda hacer mal.- comentó Arthur.

-Ok…- respondió la pelirroja de mala gana- Aunque dudo que _The Quibbler_ pueda decir nada coherente, por eso me gusta, me distrae de los problemas.

-Aun así es mejor estar prevenidos.- dijo su padre- Lo único que tienes que saber es que El que no debe ser nombrado puso un hechizo sobre su nombre. Sabrá donde se encuentra todo aquel que lo nombre por su nombre a pesar de las protecciones que pueda tener esa persona, puede traspasar cualquier hechizo.

-¿Es en serio?- su madre afirmo- Por las barbas de Merlín, esto supera todo lo que me pude imaginar de loca que sería esta guerra. Incluso que pueda volar.

Después de eso, los días pasaron como si nada después de la boda hubiera pasado, como si Ginny no estuviese embarazada ni nada por el estilo. Ella, a pesar de los comentarios desaprobatorios de sus padres y hermanos, en especial de Molly, no había dejado ni por un momento la idea de vivir como si nada externo a lo normal pasase. Seguía limpiando y ayudando en la casa como si nada. No le interesaba ni un poco parecer una invalida y cada vez que mencionaban que no debía hacer algo simplemente ignoraba el comentario.

Casi dos semanas pasaron sin ser percatadas por Ginny, y cuando lo quiso pensar su pancita hacia acto de presencia, dejándola más feliz de lo que podría haber pensado estar al verla. Feliz de la vida por ver que al fin el amor que tenía por Harry y que él tenía por ella se mostraba de una forma visible a los ojos humanos corrió a mostrarles a sus padres como había crecido su vientre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-grito jubilosa, corriendo a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?-quiso saber preocupado su padre.

-No, nada que ver. Quería mostrarles algo hermoso- se explico, y subió la remera para que puedan ver la pequeña pancita que apenas sobresalía en su vientre - ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Oh, mi niña!-sollozó la madre al ver la pancita de su hija.- Arthur, nuestro primer nietito…

-Sí, querida- la consoló Arthur- nuestro primer nietito crece día a día, en el vientre de nuestra pequeña hija, de nuestra princesita.

-¡Que no te escuche Bill!- su padre la miro sin entender- Según Bill, solo para él soy su princesita, de nadie más.- Rieron con el comentario y Arthur Weasley beso en la frente a Ginny.

Al día siguiente la carta de Hogwarts apareció temprano en la mañana, la madre había decidido que su hija no iría ese año al colegio, dando de escusa cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en el momento. No permitiría que Ginny vaya al colegio estando embarazada. Pero cuando decidió abrir la carta, solo por curiosidad de quien sería el nuevo director y leyó la carta entera su cara se puso blanca como el papel.

Como estaban desayunando, todos los Weasley la miraron preocupados preguntando que era lo que pasaba. Ginny que estaba justo en frente de ella, al ver que su madre no respondería a las preguntas de sus hijos le saco la carta y empezó a leer:

_Estimada Srita Weasley:_

_Se le hace saber que es bienvenida a cursar el sexto año de magia y hechicería en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En el pergamino siguiente se le adjuntan los libros y elementos que necesitara para su respectivo año y las notas de las OWLs del quinto año._

_Por un nuevo decreto del ministerio de la magia se le comunica que este año será obligatoria su asistencia al colegio. Nos veremos el primero de septiembre en el colegio._

_También__ tengo el agrado de comunicarle que se la ha nombrado capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, donde podrá elegir y dirigir al equipo durante el año lectivo._

_Atentamente, Prof. Minerva McGonagall._

_Jefa de la casa Gryffindor._

_Vicedirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Todos sus hermanos la miraban interrogantes.

-Dice que debo asistir obligatoriamente según un nuevo decreto ministerial- aclaró Ginny.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unisonó Fred, George y Bill.

-Eso dice- confirmó Molly mirando preocupada a su hija

-Entonces pondré en práctica mi plan- afirmó la menor de la casa.

-No quiero que vallas, Ginny.- dijo su madre.

-¿Y quieres que vengan a casa para ver porque no asistí al colegio y vean que estoy embarazada? -preguntó Ginny - Gracias ma, pero paso.

-Es cierto… -dijo pensativa la Sra. Weasley - Está bien, si no hay otra forma de tenerte lo más segura posible, irías.- se resignó la madre.

-Tengo que comprar los libros. A ver qué materias puedo tomar…- alcanzó el pergamino que decía sus notas.

MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

DESAPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

RESULTADOS DE GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamiento: E

Defensa contra las artes Oscuras: E

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: A

Pociones: S

Transformación: S

Estudios Muggles: E

-¡Wow!- dijo Fred que se había acercado para ver lo que decía el pergamino- ni pareces nuestra hermana. Oye George, Ginny solo tiene dos aceptables. Todo lo demás es S y E. Hasta en estudios muggles.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- se quejo Ginny enojada- siempre tuve este tipo de notas.

- Basta de pelea. –Se adelantó Molly, antes de que Fred o George digan nada- Ginny, iremos hoy a Diagon Alley a comprar lo que te haga falta.

Y así fue, dos horas más tarde Molly, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur se separaban en la entrada de la tienda de bromas de Fred y George. Los gemelos entraron a la tienda y los demás se dirigieron a _Flourish & Blotts_ para comprar los libros que necesitaba. El callejón se veía tan desordenado y aterrador que a Ginny le dio un escalofrió al pasar por Ollivander's y verlo todo sucio y roto. Siguieron caminando, y en el negocio de al lado vio que había unos periódicos de esos días; fijándose en que su hermano, su cuñada y su madre estaban conversando y no le prestaban mucha atención, decidió agarrarlos lo más rápido que pudo y los guardo en su mochila antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.

Luego de la librería fueron a comprar pergaminos y plumas para el año escolar. Para la suerte de Ginny, los uniformes del año anterior le quedaban perfectos y estaban en buen estado, así que no necesito pasar a la modista.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, su madre le pidió que Fleur y ella la ayuden a preparar el almuerzo, ya que Lupin y Tonks los acompañarían; por lo que Ginny tuvo que dejara para más tarde la lectura de _The Prophet_.

La pelirroja estaba re contenta de que Tonks fuera a la casa, siempre se habían llevado super bien y le encantaba las formas que tomaba su cara cuando ella estaba aburrida, solo para divertirle, aunque la cara de pato era su favorita.

Tonks, estaba cada día más radiante y Lupin, al contrario de ella cada día parecía mas anciano, incluso comenzaba a ver cierto resplandor blanco en su pelo. Luego de almorzar en medio de risas y bromas, fueron a la sala y ella le contó lo que no creía que pudiera decirle jamás.

-Ginny, estoy embarazada…

-¿Estas… embarazada?-dijo sorprendida y contenta.

-Sí, ¿por qué crees que Remus tiene esas ojeras y esas hermosas canas?- le contestó la metamorfomaga.

-Buen punto. ¿Tiene miedo?-quiso saber Ginny

-Está convencido de que será hombre lobo o algo por el estilo; porque no hay antecedentes, y eso lo asusta- le explicó Tonks.

- Bueno, es normal que este asustado. Después de todo él tiene que vivirlo todos los meses- insinuó Ginny y Tonks le sonrió como si eso no le preocupara- ¿De cuánto estas?

-Creo que la semana que viene son dos meses.

-Jajaja. Yo cumplo 3 meses mañana o pasado.- contesto ella.

-Así que nuestros hijos se van a llevar un mes… Espero que sean buenos amigos de grande.

-Lo van a ser, estoy segura.

Unas horas más tarde Ginny se instaló en su habitación para acomodarla olvidando por completo los periódicos que se había encontrado en la calle. Comenzó a ordenar todas las cosas compradas para el colegio y las guardo en el baúl que solía llevar, luego guardo los uniformes y cosas que necesitaba para el colegio.

Antes de acostarse para dormir se acordó de los periódicos de _The Prophet_ y fue a buscarlos. Había algunos de semanas pasadas y otros más nuevos. Decidió que por el bien del bebé solo leería los titulares.

_Se busca para interrogar sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore._

Debajo del titular había una gran foto de la cara de Harry. Indignada busco otro periódico para ver que decía.

_Pius Thicknesse sustituye a Scrimgeour como ministro de la magia._

Ginny no le dio importancia y cambio la pagina pero lo que leyó la dejo pasmada. _Los secretos de las artes más oscuras_, rezaba el titulo. Comenzó a leer el increíble artículo y cada vez se sentía más en un mundo paralelo del que había nacido. ¿Comisión de _Registro de Hijos Muggle? _ ¿Qué se proponían con eso? Según el artículo todos los magos, hijos de muggles habían ¿_robado_? la magia.

Ahora entendía por qué sus padres trataban de alejarla de los periódicos y las noticias del mundo exterior… Era perturbador pensar en todo lo que el nuevo ministerio de la magia estaba haciendo… Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería que tirase esos pergaminos antes de que alguien la encuentre con ellos; así que no lo dudo; los rompió y los tiro.

Bill y su esposa, se hubieran ido a _El Refugio_, mucho antes de no ser porque faltaba poco para que Ginny volviera al colegio y su hermano se sentía más protector que nunca con su pequeña Princesita; cosa que fastidiaba tanto a Fleur que una noche se los escucho pelear. Por suerte para Ginny, como solo faltaban dos días para volver a Hogwarts, Bill pudo convencerla de que dos días no haría la diferencia en su relación, y el primero de septiembre a la tarde ya estaría instalados en su nueva casa sin nadie que los moleste.

Llego el primero de septiembre y a diferencia de todos los años en los que la casa se volvía un manicomio por el alboroto de todos los hijos y amigos de hijos que iban al colegio, este año fue de lo más tranquilo ya que Ginny, al igual que su madre, tenía la costumbre de organizar todo en los días anteriores de salir para Hogwarts. Así fue que ese día se levanto a las 8 de la mañana y a las nueve y media ya estaba lista, con el hechizo para esconder la panza, en el auto reconstruido de su padre con Bill, Fleur y sus padres para ir a King's Cross.

Eran casi las once menos cuarto cuando llegaron y se dirigieron al andén 9 3/4. Para la sorpresa de Ginny, Fred y George, que habían dicho que no podrían ir porque los domingos era los días que mas vendía la tienda, estaban en el andén esperándola para despedirse de ella.

En cuanto subió al tren, luego de despedir como tres veces a los miembros de su familia y consolar a su madre angustiada que no quería que se vaya, encontró a Luna y a Neville. Los tres se sentaron juntos y antes de que comenzaran a hablar de cualquier cosa, Ginny les dijo que tenía que contarles algo sumamente secreto e importante; obviamente antes los hizo prometer que no dirían nada a nadie.

Les conto todo lo que había pasado en la casa desde que llego, desde sus sospechas sobre el embarazo, pasando por lo que paso luego de la boda, hasta el día en que llego la carta de Hogwarts; A lo cual no le sorprendió nada que Neville y Luna tampoco les gustase todo el tema de que ahora sea obligatorio el colegio.

Luego de que les contase que estaba embarazada, los dos estaban estupefactos y hasta Luna se quedo muda. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer a lo que su amiga les estaba contando. Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Es de Harry?- preguntó, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-¿De quién sino?- contestó la pelirroja. – Lo importante es que no se entere nadie que no deba de esto; además de que no quiero que se entere nadie, por supuesto.

-Pero… ¿Que pasara cuando ya no puedas ocultar la panza? ¿O cuando llegue el momento de que nazca?- esta vez fue Neville quien hablo.

- Bueno, la panza, aunque todavía es muy chiquita ya se nota… tengo un hechizo protector para que no se vea; Y planeo decírselo a la Prof. McGonagall y a Madame Pomfrey por si ocurre cualquier problema, y obviamente para cuando llegue el momento en que dé a luz.- ilustró la menor de los Weasley.

Ni Luna ni Neville podían entender muy bien todo lo que su amiga les estaba contando. Luego de un rato, les comento que después del pico de stress que había sufrido a mitad del verano, no se podía permitir poner nerviosa o pasar por malos ratos, y que por eso no sabia que estaba pasando en el mundo fuera de las cuatro protectoras paredes de su casa. Y que ella prefería que siga así acaso que fuera inevitable y muy necesario.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te contaremos lo puramente necesario.- aseguro su amigo- Y hablando de cosas inevitables que te ttienes que enterar… ¿Sabias que el nuevo director de Hogwarts es Snape?


End file.
